Moonlight Passions
by FortressMaximus
Summary: After months of struggle & worry, Henry & his secret love decide to take the final step of their relationship! Ties into my other Tamers stories but stands alone wo reading others! Full explanation inside Note: Unique couple! Please review if you like!


Moonlight Passions

By: FortressMaximus

Chapter 1 (of 1)

Authors Notes: Without trying to nit picky: This story as an 'M" rating for a reason. Please do not read if you feel intimate relations between two characters are wrong.

I hate to be overly cautious, but I'd rather point this out pointblank rather then have someone be offended, report me and things snowball from there. Some of you might think this isn't 'M' worthy, but I'd rather have the safety of having it show up in a 'M' rated search of the site rather than rate it lower and someone who shouldn't see this see it and read it.

OH: I don't own Digimon. If I did, oooh the DVD box sets we'd have!!

(Good, all the legal stuff's out of the way!)

This story is what prompted me to connect all my Tamers stories into one timeline, although this story can stand alone with no problems at all. 'Moonlight Passions' and it's sequel 'Sunrise Reflections' take place several months after events in 'Rage of the Heart' and while 'The Cave of Wonders' is going on. "Final Redemption' only really connects to "Cave" (as will be shown in the next chapter to be posted) but it's one of my favorite stories.

The relationship between Henry and his new love had it's roots in 'Rage' and finally comes fully into it's own here and in 'Sunrise'. The unfolding story of Rika and Takato in "Cave' is what nudges these two together, although it's not going to be the easiest of romances by far.

And you thought Rika and Takato were going to have it rough...!!

I hope you enjoy this story, and please let me know what you think!

FM

-----------------------------

Her scent was overwhelming.

Wild.

Powerful.

Untamed.

He nuzzled further against her body, inhaling deeply that scent which had plagued him for months in both dream and waking reality. Now, with the last barrier gone, the chains that held their passions in check were cast free into the wind.

His nearness brought forth a tremble of desire; one that gave unspoken permission that she was ready to take the last step. The urges growing within her body could no longer be denied by simple will alone

Even a will as strong as hers.

Green trimmed white boxers now joined the rest of his discarded clothing; the earlier garments discarded as they became too restrictive to her wondering touch. Now the young man stood before her bare of form as he felt her appreciative gaze fall upon him. An honest blush cascaded over his cheeks as his manhood naturally respond to the moment.

The crisp, clean scent of night could no longer overwhelm the musky, heady scent of her lover as his nude form came into view under the moonlight. The sight of him so trusting shot a quiver of desire to the very core of her being. Now it was she who leaned forward, nuzzling against his neck as she felt him move into position beneath her. But despite trembling with desire, she held back knowing that each seconds' delay would only increase the meaning of the moment and give him time to mentally prepare for what was about to happen.

With a gentleness that an outsider would have thought impossible, her tongue slipped forth and encircled the boy's left nipple, teasing the soft flesh in slow motions until a need for balance welled up and she applied the same gentle teasing to his other nipple. A deep, primal moan rose from the boy's lips as he jerked at the teasing motions, hands grasping firmly at her sides for support. Unable to see the smile upon his lover's lips the young man realized with crystal clear certainty that he simply had no willpower left.

He could hold back no longer.

She felt him shift and knew it was time. Her own legs slowly parted, revealing her most intimate of places to the one person she felt would be worthy enough to see. Gasping at the light touch, her body quivered as she felt him gently press against her opening, ready to take the final step. But to her lack of surprise, he paused before going further. 

Looking down, her cobalt eyes met his of amethyst and azure and she saw within them silent permission to take that final step. Not for the first time, his sincerity and respect filled her heart as-even now-he gave her a chance to stop this before it could not be undone.

Grasping his arms, she answered his unspoken question by sinking down upon his young manhood, taking his virginity and giving up her own in one moment of overwhelming trust and desire.

The forest watched in silence as both cried out, beyond caring if his partner or hers somehow overheard. This was their moment to embrace, and they did so with wild abandon. Months of restrained desires and concealed glances finally gave way to powerful thrusts and soul-searing kisses. Barriers never dared crossed before were torn asunder as his hips raised up, trying to bring her all the passion she so richly deserved.

Clutching at his sides, her breath slowed and became in tune with his rhythmic thrusts into her. Soon they were in perfect balance; his upward thrusts met with passion by her downward motions. Rocking back and forth in unison the universe outside the other simply ceased to exist.

For what felt like hours, the pair of long-denied lovers did their best to please the other while committing every second to a place in memory where only the most special of life's happenings would be kept safe. Each tried to find the words to tell how much this meant, but for both they came out gargled and strained; tore apart by the overwhelming feelings of their joining. But in those staggered whimpers and broken whispers their love for the other was conveyed more powerfully than anything else that could have been said.

But as with all such things, the telltale tingle of release eventually began to tug at the young man's conscious mind. With the few shards of willpower reclaimed he slowly began of pull out as his honor would not let him endanger her, no matter the passion.

Her eyes startled open, gazing down at him as she felt the beginning of withdraw. It was then she saw in his eyes that same look as before; that he would always think of her first before himself. Her heart soared, her spirit nearly overwhelmed by the respect he showed her. But now, at this moment, she needed him within her-the fires he had started within her could not be quenched by respect alone.

Gasping, the young man whimpered as he found himself trapped inside her, unable to pull out. Once more, her thrusts became overwhelming as she urged him towards completeness of the act they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

With a final cry to the heavens, he erupted deep inside his lover; virginal seed flowing through every curve and fold of her innermost self. The thick, salty liquid splashed against her tunnel walls and flooded rampant to her very core, drenching there with his most intimate gift. Nuzzling against her body he surrendered himself mind, body and soul to the lover who had tamed his heart.

The fires of passion were indeed drenched in the most intimate of ways as she felt the hot liquid splash within her before she collapsed against him, trembling in release. Her spasms rocked the pair as for long moments as each struggled to find their breath once more.

It was only then the pair fell upon the ground beneath them, the soft bed of moss making a perfect mattress for the lovers. Soon their breath returned to normal and under a blanket of stars they sealed the night away forever with a simple kiss.

It was only then each could find the courage to say what had been known but never spoken. It made the words no less powerful but rather gave both a special kind of strength; one they would need for their love to survive.

"I love you Henry..." came the whisper as her eyes sparkled in the beautiful night.

"I love you too Renamon...forever..." replied the soft voice as Henry marveled at the beautiful Digimon beside him until sleep eventually claimed them both.

There would be new challenges and dangers ahead of them, but they would face them together...

...and win.

FIN 


End file.
